


You can't look young

by desinas_ineptire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Clary Fray & Simon Lewis Friendship, F/M, Hopeful Ending, How Do I Tag, Immortal Magnus Bane, Immortality, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray Friendship, Not Beta Read, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Recovered Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desinas_ineptire/pseuds/desinas_ineptire
Summary: It's been almost three years since Clary recognized Jace in that alley.After her reintroduction into the Shadow World she notices that something has changed. One in particular about Magnus."Magnus’s smile gets a little sadder while he starts starring at the Lightwoods and Simon in the living room. Then he looks at here again.“Do you know what a glamour is Clary?” he asks her"
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	You can't look young

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody!  
> So this thing it's a little sad, a little awfully written, a little stupid.  
> I hope you still like it!  
> Again I'm sorry, this is truly terrible but I wrote it on the bus and didn't want to throw it away.  
> English it's my third language so please tell me if there are any mistakes, I'd love to get better at this.

It’s been a couple of years since Clary recognized Jace in that alley.

Her reintroduction to the Shadow World was slow. It took her almost a year to remember everyone and definitely more than a year to remember everything that happened. Then she started training with Jace, Izzy and Alec to get the basics and decide a new signature weapon. She ended up choosing the dual kindjals again. After that she followed Alec’s advice to finish her training in the Boston Institute, where she could get all the help she needed. Then she had another Rune Ceremony where she finally had her Angelic Rune, again.

All of that kind of bore her: she already remembered everything and living all that non-exciting stuff wasn’t her favorite way to spend the day.

Her favorite thing to do though? Gossip with Simon about everything that happened. He tells her everything.

Maia had opened another restaurant, vegan this time. Clary is still confused about how Downworlders could be vegan. Vampires and werewolfs especially.

Maia is also apparently bi and in a loving relationship with a blonde Seelie.

Izzy got a tattoo and she’s convinced that Alec has no idea, even though Magnus was literally pocket text him while she was getting it.

Jace is afraid of ducks, like super scared and every trip to Disneyland is worthless without Jace reacting to the giant dude in the Donald Duck costume. Clary knew about this but Simon was so excited to tell her, so she pretended it was huge news.

Luke and Maryse bought a house in the suburbs and every two weeks everyone is invited to help with the gardening.

Luke works with Underhill in Alicante and his favorite activity is telling Alec about his trips with his mother, even though he is the Inquisitor and literally his boss. Alec has a new mute potion, that makes him deaf everytime a certain person talks.

Underhill is the second openly gay shadowhunter in a relationship with a warlock in Alicante. Lorenzo is not happy about the Alicante thing, he’s still the High Warlock of Brooklyn but his lover is just “a portal away”.

One day they needed to go through the security cameras of the training room and saw how Alec and Magnus made out like no tomorrow in there. The amount of couples making out in there increased significantly. Izzy is not happy about it, until she and Simon started “training” in there too. Now Jace is the upset one, everytime he enters the damn room.

As soon as Clary was back in the field Alec and Magnus finally had their honeymoon in a private island. “Fray you have no idea! He bought him an island today. AN ISLAND. I don’t care if he has the money, how is he even gonna top that? AN ISLAND” Simon yelled the whole walk to the coffe shop.

Little did they know that on their fourth anniversary they’ll have a blue-baby to take care of, so no time for fancy gifts.

Clary started dating Jace again immediately after getting all her runes back. And after almost 3 years she is back, like back back.

Now they all are in the Lightwood-Bane residency. It’s movie night, a tradition made by Alec (yes, the same guy she thought was the most miserable mundane-hater alive, begun a totally mundane tradition). He invited his siblings and Simon to cheer Jace up after she forgot everything.

“ _Dude_ there is no way you have never seen Fast and Furious. We have to watch that!” Simon is getting too loud about choosing the movie. Like he has been for the last 3 years.

“You had your tongue down my throat five minutes ago, don’t call me “dude”” Izzy replies smirking. In response she receives a lot of disgusted groans.

“Izzy _for the love of Raziel_ ” Alec drags his voice, clearly annoyed.

“Oh shut up! Like you and Magnus aren’t always acting like horny teenagers” Izzy high fives Jace as soon as she stops talking.

“In defense of my husband he couldn’t experience the horny fase in his teenage years. Fake Draco Malfoy stole all of his thunde-“ Magnus is immediately stopped by Jace “Hey! You wish you could be this blonde naturally” then he adds “I like this Fast and Furious thing, it seems dangerous and it has cars and violence, it’s everything I like”

They ended up watching the first 7 Fast and Furious movies and falling asleep during the 8th.

Actually thats not completely true. Simon, Jace and Clary watched the first 7.

Izzy prepared some weird food that she ate all by herself around the fifth and fell asleep during the sixth (Jace blames the food, he’s sure she puts some drug in there).

Magnus and Alec started an intimate conversation around the fourth, whispering sweet things to each other and making each other (mostly Alec) blush. Eventually they shared a couple of kisses until Alec started playing with Magnus’s rings while he tried to focus on the sixth movie.

Clary is the first to wake up. She stirs a little and unties herself from Jace's arms. They are on the floor: Jace is laid on the carpet right in front of the TV, hugging Clary like an octopus.

Izzy and Simon are on the armchair. She’s on his lap, trying not to fall from the chair.

Alec and Magnus are on the couch. Alec is on top of Magnus, with his head in the crook of his husband’s neck. Magnus's hand is in Alec’s hair and both of them look peaceful as ever.

Clary really missed this, missed them.

She keeps looking at the married couple and notices that something is off with them, they look different, older. Actually everyone except for Simon look older. Which is totally understandable but Magnus is immortal. She starts thinking that maybe it’s her memory that it’s not as good as she thinks.

She gets up to make some coffe, knowing that in the past year _everyone_ literally makes himself at home in this loft. She’s about to add some sugar in it when she hears Magnus coming into the kitchen

“Good morning Biscuit!” He almost sings. She smiles at his happiness and at his words. She could never get tired of that nickname.

“Good morning Magnus, how did you get in here without waking Alec, he’s such a light sleeper?” she asks still smiling.

“Oh years of training my dear, also he is more relaxed nowadays, as the Inquisitor he usually knows about things before they get too dangerous” he chuckles, adding a “usually” after a couple of seconds.

While they laugh Clary takes a second to look at him. He definitely looks older than she remembers but she still can’t explain how is that possible

“By the way, this coffe is amazing Biscuit! When did you learn how to do it?” he stops her train of thoughts.

“Oh I tried to apply for a job at a coffe shop before re-meeting Jace. I was kind of broke but then the Lightwood-Banes bought half of my paintings. Thank you for that by the way” she is sure that if Magnus wasn’t so wealthy life probably would be so different from now.

“Oh stop! It was our pleasure, you’re a true artist and we love your paintings. Also three of them are showing our wedding so I am pretty sure we’re the perfect buyers” he magics the cups away as soon as they finish drinking.

He starts cleaning a little bit when she asks him about what has been bother her

“Hey Magnus” he stops and returns next to her, smiling “yes Biscuit?”

“I’m sorry if this may sound weird but, do you look older? How is that possibile?” Magnus’s smile gets a little sadder while he starts starring at the Lightwoods and Simon in the living room. Then he looks at here again.

“Do you know what a glamour is Clary?” he asks her. She is pretty sure she does “yes, when you change you aspect in a certain way to look “normal”, right?” she feels a little insecure about her answer and totally gets why Alec was so insistent in having her studying about the Shadow World history and terminology.

“You are correct my dear, even though I hate the word normal. I have two. The first one are my eyes. You know, to hide the cat ones. The second one is this sort of aging filter you young ones have one your phones” they both chuckle.

Still it didn’t answer the question that Clary is has been thinking this whole time.

“But why the second one?” Magnus looks again at his husband. He snaps his fingers and a blanked appears on Alec’s body. Now he seems a little bit more comfortable. Magnus is still wearing that sad smile from before.

“You can’t look younger than your husband if you got married looking older than him, can you?”


End file.
